


Flowers for her heart

by Lamb200345567



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is Big bottom, F/F, and mollys still alive because i say so, mentioned death, oh also the m9 are a gang now, once i learn how to write him, this is gonna be very gay btw, yasha is sad gal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamb200345567/pseuds/Lamb200345567
Summary: on her way to Zuala, Yasha meets an energetic someone who tangles up right into her life. for the better? well, we'll wait and see





	Flowers for her heart

A crow cawed in the distance as Yasha made her weekly Sunday routine of going to Zuala, taking whatever flowers she had found and picking up the new ones planted in that one stranger's garden on the way to her grave. this time they were left out beside the gate, Anemones, a beautiful purple shade, she would have loved these, she thought it was strange that she didn't have to take them from the little garden bed this time (although she only ever stole two flowers at once, so not to be noticed) but she took no mind to it as she thanked her god and pressed them into her scrapbook, she was just about leaving when;

“OI! YOU!, YEAH YOU,"

a stranger shouted at her, she looked up a bit shocked and embarrassed at being caught stealing their flowers  
“HEY IM TALKIN TO YOU!,” the stranger, wearing only what seemed to be her pyjamas (light blue crop top and yoga pants, messily put together bun on-top of her undercut brown hair, coffee mug in hand) “WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK TALL,,, HOTTtttt,, LADY…”

she could only really stare as this 5’7’ firecracker of a woman shouted up at her from the other side of the gate when she started her response however she could only really come up with “uuhhh… ummmm…… ugh… I-”  
the woman, however, cut her off with “BUHBAHBUH. You've been Stealing. These flowers. Which my good friend Cad has been planting out here for at LEAST several months now and then taking off. every single Sunday, without fail. I, for one, would like to judge the person you‘re taking them too, to see if they’re worthy enough for his hard-worked flowers. you‘re pretty obviously taking them to someone or you wouldn't come by every. single. Sunday, what is it date night for ya? Good day for it, I suppose.”  
she rambled not letting her get a word in but noticing her flushed face at the mention of a someone else.

“Let's walk on over to whoever you’re taking these anemememonies? to, we can talk on the way, OH SHIT FUCK I totally forgot Who are you by the way?”   
“I-I’m Yasha and you would be?"  
“OH SHIT YEA I’m Beauregard, but call me Beau. It's easier and shorter and much nicer to say,” Beau told her.  
“o-oh ok Beau… you’re right. It is much nicer to say,” she responded.   
“Yasha you say? a pretty name for a pretty gal if I Say so myself. Sooo who you takin’ these to Yasha? your boyfriend? Your Girlfriend???? I’m not one to judge, I am a lesbian myself. B-BUT IM NOT INTO YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! I JUS- I- WELL WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF HUH?? QUIET TYPE??? LONER??? AVOIDING MY QUESTION I SEE!”  
Beau flusteredly spurted out that last part after jumping ahead of her tripping, she chuckled a little bit before responding

“well I mean you haven't given me much time to respond, have you? and to answer your question I am taking them to my girlfriend I suppose. bit of the quiet loner type too if someone were to guess.”

Beau looked surprised and a bit too happy to hear the fact that she was taking her friends (Cads? Who named their kid Cad? was Cad short for something that she didn't know? How did they come about gardening? Why were they always planting different flowers every week? how many flowers did they plant?????) flowers to her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend she supposes… they were supposed to get married soon, around now actually.  
April, springtime wedding. in a park somewhere, surrounded by nature, leaves blowing through her hair, flowers in her hand waiting for the love of her life to walk down the aisle. That’ll never happen now, though. They had it all planned out too. And now it would never happen. Could never happen.  
She could feel her throat tighten up and little pricks of water edge at her eyes at the thought of their Former wedding plans, she gulped, pulling herself together just in time to notice Beau do a little air-punch in front of her before asking

“So, your Friend, Cad right? Why do they plant so many different flowers? I always see new ones when I pass by. And how come I‘ve never seen you before now too?”  
“O-OH Cad? I think He always plants new flowers for His god… ess? uhhh the wildmount mother?, wildess mom?, wildmother? I think?? a goddess of the wild basically, He uses them for His tea and He drinks that when He’s stressed and well He‘s always stressed, mainly because of our friends and I not gonna lie there, we do get into trouble a lot or well trouble seems to find Us more like and to answer the latter question it's because welp I, um, I’m kinda staying there now, permanently… so last week when you went by I asked Cad who you were and he was like ‘oh I dont know her, she comes by, picks two flowers and then heads off somewhere.’ and I was like ‘Well now! I gotta find out who she is!’ and well now we‘re here.”

well that cleared some things up she thought, but it also opened her up to ask so many questions, just because of how much information she spilt.  
“So he prays to the wildmother? she's a nice goddess, I myself pray to the Stormlord, do you pray to anyone Beau? also what kind of trouble would warrant that much stress and tea? How come trouble seems to ‘find you’? Why are you staying there permanently? did you move out of your parents home?”

Beau seemed a tad bit taken aback by that question, she shook her head and then went “Welllllll peeeeersonally I think Mooooossstt gods are bulllshiiittt so I don’t pray to anyone mysellllfffff but like,” she then counted on her fingers and nodded her head a bit before resuming “Like 50% of my friends all worship like a variety of gods sooo… Oh yea the trouble thing um well my friends and I, we’re Kinda a gang I guess?? it Didn’t start out that way I Swear! I swear it ok!!! well it started off with Fjord, Jester and I finding two new kids and then that turned into them hanging out with us and then like, uuuuuuhhhhhh,”  
she started counting, tilting her head and squinting a bit   
“hhhhhh Five?, no wait, Seven more people joined our friend group and then they all had to leave, kinda seemed like a coincidence to be honest and then they spread the word and welp, we‘re gang now? it's Weird, like Freaky weird. and yea I guess you could say I just moved out so i'm staying at his place until I can get my own place, so permanently as of now. But what about you, your girlfriend, right? what‘s she like, better be pretty for yo- I Meannn these flowers, blessed by a goddess after all.”  
“Oh! She‘s lovely, she adores flowers. It’s why I always bring them to her whenever I visit. she loves spring; it's her favourite time of year. taller than I am, kickboxer too. made me this necklace actually,” she tugs at her shirt, bring up and pulling out this leatherbound necklace with blue, purple and silver threads intertwined ending at little metal emblem of a thunderbolt. a tribute to the Stormlord. “an anniversary gift from her. next week would be our seventh year together."

they were almost there now. only about a street away, Beau’s probably noticed that they‘re heading toward the graveyard, that she‘s been tricked. that she‘d been lied to.  
“Woa thats amazing you’re like what 6' right? she must be like 6’3, 6’5 Right? and a kickboxer! she could kick my ass huh?,”  
“yea probably."  
beau did another fist bump then continued, her voice rising an octave “nIC E, so she‘s definitely worthy of those flowers. And how long till we get there, I really wanna meet her now Yasha.”  
“We’re not too far now, less than a minute left, been most exciting trip there if i'm honest”  
“Well, time flies when you’re having fun and I consider myself a fun person, wouldn’t you say?”  
“I would say so yes”

The gates loomed upon them sooner than she expected, and the conversation was cut short as Beau realised that she was going inside it.  
Her grave wasn’t far from the entrance. Beau followed her.  
it was on a hill, not at the top. not at the bottom either. not a fancy grave by all means. just had her name, birth year and death year. they had already gotten the legal documents sorted so by all means Yasha took on her name.  
They were married all but in life.  
“Zuala Nyoodrin? that’s her right?”  
“Yea…”  
She brought her necklace to her lips, kissing it slightly.  
Laid her scrapbook out.  
Sprawled the pages out and described all the wonderful flowers she’d seen that week.  
Of all the adventures Mollymauk, Toya and the twins had gotten into from the various towns they’d visited.  
Of all the wonderful colours and vibrant people she’d seen.  
Of how she met an energetic woman who would’ve loved to have met her.  
Of how she missed her.  
Of how she wished they had more time.  
Of how she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off of a prompt i found.  
> Edit: FOUND THE PROMPT IT WAS THIS ONE http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116941769918/awful-au-196  
> im not sure what im gonna do with the rest of this.  
> this is def not the end of it, it will eventually be Beauyasha tho.  
> also i have no clue what im doing. send help.  
> thank u star for reading it over and thank u puggington for the title.  
> (also beau got kicked out bc her parents found out that she hooked up with keg one time, just so u know.)


End file.
